The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience
The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience (рус. Виртуальный опыт Фредди Фазбера) — VR-игра, выпущенная компанией «Fazbear Entertaiment», в которой происходят все действия игры Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted. Описание Это игра виртуальной реальности, созданная Fazbear Entertaiment для того, чтобы развеять слухи о компании и её пиццериях с инцидентами. Эти слухи были разнесены неким инди-разработсиком и показаны в его многочисленных играх, которые понижали репутацию компании. Fazbear Entertaiment приняли решение обыграть все выпущенные игры, показав их в развлекательной форме в мини-играх — именно в них и играет игрок на протяжении всей игры. Содержание Интро При нажатии правой кнопки в Главной комнате игрок может посмотреть интро, которое показывается также при запуске игры. В нем рассказывается о цели компании при создании этой игры, условия игры, а также аудиокассета. Повествование идёт в следующей последовательности: ХэндЮнит рассказывает игроку про игру ➡ игрок подписывает контракт об снятии с компании ответственности. Для того, чтобы начать игру, игрок должен подписать контракт. Его содержание следующее: Перевод=Вас приветствует команда Fazbear Entertainment Quality Assurance. Прежде чем мы сможем официально поздравить вас с вашим сказочным пожизненным выбором карьеры, вы должны согласиться с этим простым отказом. Наши юристы придумали способ сэкономить ваше время путём минования всех юридических терминов, а также страницы страниц законоотносящегося пустословия, создав это простое внутриигровое приложение. Важные моменты были вмещены в одну страницу. Считайте, что драгоценные минуты вашей жизни спасены. Функция автоматической прокрутки была разработана с целью защитить вас от потенциальных повторяющихся стрессовых травм. Это просто еще один способ заботы Fazbear Entertainment о своих сотрудниках. Вы также должны позаботиться о том, чтобы не перенапрягать глаза, глядя на такой маленький текст на контрастном экране документа. Поэтому рекомендуем вам отдохнуть во время того, как вы соглашаетесь с этими условиями. Пожалуйста, закройте их сейчас в целях безопасности. Они закрыты? Хорошо. Если вы согласны с представленными условиями, вы можете нажать на кнопку перед вами для подтверждения. Или, если вы хотите уменьшить риск повторной стрессовой травмы, вы можете оставить кнопку нетронутой, не нажимая на неё в течение 10 секунд. 10-секундная отметка даст нам знать, что вы намерены нажать кнопку Принять, но являетесь человеком, заботящимся о своем здоровье. |-| Оригинал= Welcome to the Fazbear Entertainment Quality Assurance team. Before we can officially congratulate you on your fabulous lifetime career choice, you must agree to this simple waiver. Our lawyers have come up with a way to save you time by bypassing all the legal terms, and pages and pages of law-related verbiage by creating this simple in-game app. The important points have been condensed to a single page. Consider precious moments of your life saved. The auto-scroll feature was designed to protect you from potential repetitive stress injuries. It's just another way that Fazbear Entertainment cares for its employees. You should also take care not to over-exert your eyes while looking at such small text on a highly contrasting document screen. Therefore it is recommended that you rest your eyes while agreeing to these terms. Please close them now for safety purposes. Are they closed? Good. If you agree to the terms presented, you may press the button in front of you to confirm. Or, if you would like to reduce the risk of repetitive stress injury, you may allow the accept button to remain untouched for 10 seconds. The 10 second mark will let us know that you intend to press the accept button, but are a health-conscious individual. Кат-сцены TheRide.png|Начало интро IntroPoster_Shutdown.png IntroPoster_ScottCawthon.png IntroPoster_Merch.png IntroPoster_TitleCard.png Выбор уровней Меню позволяет игроку выбрать игры из режимов и секций. Всего в игре присутствует 7 режимов: FNAF 1, FNAF 2, FNAF 3, Dark Rooms, Parts and Service, Vent Repair и Night Terrors. В каждом из них присутствует по 4 мини-игры (за исключением Vent Repair, где мини-игр 2). Переключатель режимов В левой стороне от монитора в Главной комнате игрок может переключать обычный режим на Ультрафиолетовый, потянув за рычаг. В Ультрафиолетовом режиме все цвета реверсированы (но не в Галерее и в комнате Аудиокассет; появляются новые уровни, но они намного сложнее. Отсюда игрок может попасть в комнату Аудиозаписей. Время Шоу На данный момент Showtime невозможно активировать в игре. Кажется, функция еще не полностью реализована по непонятным причинам. Showtime — это выступление четырёх главных анимматроников — Фредди, Бонни, Чики и Фокси — на сцене. Они все вместе поют песню, танцуя на местах. Фраза Хэнд Юнит подготовленная специально для этого события. Перевод = |-|Оригинал = Файл:HUB_Showtime_0001.ogg Галерея После завершения уровня «Pizza Party» в Ультрафиолетовом режиме игроку становится доступна Галерея. Для того, чтобы попасть в неё, игроку нужно нажать на появившуюся кнопку. В Галерее игрок стоит перед сценой, на которой будут появляться модели аниматроников из правого меню. Ниже представлены все аниматроники из Галереи: В ней можно найти монету под кнопкой возврата в главное меню в ящике. Также, здесь есть и Аудиокассета, которую можно собрать, открыв дверь справа. Интересные факты * В Showtime впервые можно услышать голоса аниматроников. * После нескольких дней раннего доступа на YouTube, около 22 мая 2019 года, переключатель режимов был отключен, получив табличку с надписью «Out of order». Это заблокировало бета-тестерам сложные уровни и некоторые аудиокассеты, и это должно было предотвратить дальнейшие спойлеры, т.к. один из ютуберов зашел слишком далеко в игру. ** Несмотря на это, несколько ютуберов все еще публиковали свои собственные записи только тех уровней, которые были им доступны, даже показывая некоторые поздние игровые аудиозаписи. ** Т.к. табличка с надписью «Out of order» всё ещё лежит у некоторых ютуберов рядом с переключателем, её, судя по всему, собираются использовать ещё несколько раз. * Будущее обновление игры может открыть мультиплеерный режим. Несколько намекающих на это файлов были обнаружены в коде игры пользователем Youtube FusionZGamer, см. здесь. Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted Категория:Сюжет